Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to interactive games and, more specifically, to graphical representations of a player type profile (i.e., social badges).
Description of the Related Art
In recent history, computer-based games have appeared that enable a player to interact with other players in a virtual environment. One common type of computer-based game is called the massively multiplayer online game (MMOG), which includes the subgenre known as massively multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG). One popular example of an MMORPG is the World of Warcraft™ game developed by Blizzard Entertainment®. In these interactive games, players are usually represented in the virtual world by an avatar. Avatars are graphical representations of the character that the player is controlling in the virtual world.
With the development of online games, Richard Bartle, a professor at the University of Essex and the creator of MUD (Multi-User Dungeon), developed a test for classifying players based on the player's preference for a particular type of gaming experience. The Bartle Test of Gamer Psychology (hereinafter “Bartle Test”) is a scoring formula based on a player's answers to a series of questions. The Bartle Test categorized a player via a Bartle Quotient that ranks the player's relative preference for playing style within four categories: (1) killer, (2) socializer, (3) achiever, and (4) explorer. A “killer” is a type of player that prefers to compete directly with other players. For example, a killer type player prefers a game in which the player is pitted in a virtual battle against an opponent. A “socializer” is a type of player that prefers to interact with other players. For example, a socializer type player may prefer to chat with other players via an instant messaging feature within the game, or develop a friend-list that includes a plurality of other players within the game. An “achiever” is a type of player that prefers to gain rewards within a game. For example, an achiever type player prefers to perform actions that are rewarded with points to increase the player's level within the game. An “explorer” is a type of player that prefers to discover areas within the virtual world. For example, an explorer type player prefers to search a virtual world to find hidden Easter eggs (i.e., a hidden message or feature within the game that is intentionally disguised by the programmer). The Bartle Quotient indicates the relative preferences for a player to exhibit game play associated with each of the four categories. Richard Bartle later expanded the player type categories in a related test to include eight different categories: (1) friend, (2) griefer, (3) hacker, (4) networker, (5) opportunist, (6) planner, (7) politician, and (8) scientist.
The Bartle Test, or other tests like the Bartle Test, may be used by game designers to develop games that cater to a particular type of player. For example, if a game developer wants to develop a game for explorers, then the game may include hidden levels, or large virtual worlds that may be explored at the leisure of the player. Alternatively, if the game developer wants to create a game for killers, the game may include many battle features that pit one player against another. Some games, especially MMORPGs, may cater to multiple types of players and be programmed so that players may interact within the virtual world in different ways. For example, such games may provide a feature that allows users to interact within a virtual meeting place and chat with other users via instant messaging while also enabling other players to simultaneously explore the virtual world or battle various opponents.